Une pensée de toi à moi
by Seth Horo
Summary: Deux personnes éloignées. Un simple aller retour entre leurs pensées.


**Pdv Erza**

Je soupir. Devant moi, la mer s'étend, bleue, infinie. Les vagues reviennent à intervalles réguliers mouiller le sable à mes pieds.

Comme ce jour-là...

Ce jour où tu m'as blessée, ce jour où nous nous sommes quittés, ce jour où tu m'as repoussée...

Je chéris ton nom autant que je l'ai haï, tu m'attires autant que tu m'as répugné, tu me guéris autant que tu m'as blessé.

Les vagues, inlassablement partent puis reviennent mouiller le sable à mes pieds. Toi, tu t'en es allé mais tu n'es pas revenu. J'attendrai toujours le ressac qui te ramènera à moi. Eternellement.

_Où es-tu... ?_

**Pdv Gerald**

Je raye, machinalement un endroit de la carte que je tiens dans mes mains. Semblant me narguer, un lieu attire mon attention. Que fais-tu, à quoi penses-tu, m'oublis-tu ? Tant de questions dont je désire ardemment les réponses autant que je souhaite ne jamais les connaître.

Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Tu as souffert et ce à cause de moi. Je trace du regard notre prochain itinéraire. Chemin qui nous mène vers notre prochaine cible, vers sa prochaine victime, qui nous rapproche de notre objectif. Auparavant, je laissais Ultear s'en occuper mais maintenant c'est à moi de le faire. Jusqu'à ce que notre tâche soit accomplie. Peut être qu'alors je pourrais te revoir. Te revoir sans avoir ce goût ignoble en bouche. Cette sensation d'horreur, de culpabilité. La sensation d'un meurtrier.

Je me hais autant que du dois me haïr, si ce n'est plus. Personne ne se hait plus que moi. Je replis la carte en jetant un dernier regard à cette endroit. Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux m'en empêcher...

_Je pense à toi. En ai-je le droit ?_

**Pdv Erza**

Je lance un galet au loin dans les vagues. L'écume le repousse par cinq fois avant de le laisser disparaître dans l'eau sombre.

Ne pas penser, ne pas rêver, juste s'empêcher de couler.

Se retenir à un mince espoir, juste un fil qui me retient, qui me rattache à toi.

Reviendras-tu, te reverrai-je ?

Je ne t'oublierais jamais, je ne le peux pas. La distance me tue, l'attente m'achève. Pourtant je ne cesse pas d'espérer, je ne le veux pas, je le refuse.

Un jour, tu t'accepteras, un jour ta vaine quête de rédemption prendra fin et tu reviendras. Jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive j'attendrais.

_Je t'attendrais... Toujours_.

**Pdv Gerald**

Le paysage défile, s'étirant toujours loin derrière et s'étendant toujours loin devant.

Infiniment...

Avancer, sans s'arrêter, sans reculer. Je sais que si je cesse de marcher, je ne pourrais pas repartir. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à m'éloigner, à avancer sur ce chemin qui t'es barré, sur cette route où jamais ne se pose la lumière.

Je baisse le regard, las. Ma capuche, maintient mon visage dans l'ombre qu'est devenu mon existence.

Privée de ta lumière, lumière que j'ai manqué t'arracher.

Je t'ai fait souffrir et je ne peux me le pardonner. C'est un pêché que je ne peux effacer.

Tu es une fée, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire rebut, déchet de l'humanité.

_J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux te retrouver._

**Pdv Erza**

Le soleil se couche au loin, avalé par la mer, dévoré par l'horizon. Le vent fait voler mes cheveux et la lumière de cet horizon rougeoyant en reflète la couleur.

Scarlet ...

Ce mot tu me l'as offert, ce mot a illuminé l'horreur que nous vivions. Ce mot que tu m'as offert, il m'a donné un nom.

Erza Scarlet... Un nom synonyme de puissance pour certains, d'amitié pour d'autre, de peur pour ceux qui restent.

Un nom synonyme de toi pour moi.

7 ans auparavant, je les ai laissé t'emmener. Alors, à ce moment là, toi dont la mémoire n'étais plus, tu t'en étais souvenu. Tu me l'avais dis il y a longtemps, que tu ne l'oublierais jamais. Tu n'avais pas mentis. Contrairement à la dernière fois. Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu n'as jamais su... Moi non plus...

_Reviens... J'en ai besoin..._

**Pdv Gerald**

La nuit est tombée. Comme des nombres, nous avançons.

Pas la route

Nous sommes des ombres. Avant trois, désormais deux.

Le ciel est couvert, il risque de pleuvoir. Peut importe. Après tout qui suis-je pour demander de la lumière. Je suis l'ombre et je dois me contenter de cela désormais.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qui ce serait passer si rien de tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Si je n'avais jamais essayé de te tuer, si Simon n'était pas mort, si je n'avais pas cédé à la possession. Peut-être que nous serions côte à côte, qui sait.

Je soupir en secouant la tête, chassant mes rêves futiles.

Je dois être un peu maso à m'imaginer des trucs comme ça. De toute façon, je le suis certainement à me tuer à m'éloigner de toi.

Un première goutte, puis une nouvelle, et le ciel se déchaine, relâchant ses litres d'eau sur nous. Je ne remarque pas la pluie, je l'ignore. Je l'ignore tout comme j'ignore, la terre devenue boue qui colle à mes pas, semblant me retenir, tout comme j'ignore la douleur qui m'écrase, tout comme j'ignore mes espoirs, tout comme j'avais ignoré tes larmes.

Je voudrais mourir. Mais même la mort est trop douce pour quelqu'un comme moi. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est combattre le Mal qui m'a fait tomber dans l'ombre et ne pas t'impliquer dans ce combat. Jamais. Tu es forte et je suis faible mais si il t'arrivais quelque chose d'autre à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

_Je te protégerai toujours... de moi._

**Pdv Erza**

Il fait nuit. La Lune se reflète dans la mer tout comme les étoiles autour d'elle. Je plonge. Je fends les cieux devenus eau et nage parmi les étoiles. Les astres m'entourent alors que les remous s'estompent. Ta magie est semblable à cette nuit. Ainsi, étendu dans l'eau, je me rapproche de toi.

Je flotte dans l'infini. Comme cette fois. J'étais seule, je me pensais morte. Mais tu as pris ma place, tu y es tombé en m'en sortant. Tu es redevenu celui que tu étais et tu nous as tous sauvé. Moi, je t'ai pardonné. Je sais bien que tout le monde n'en a pas fait autant mais je m'en fiche. Pour moi, et ce malgré tout ce que tu as fait et que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, tu resteras celui que tu as toujours été et qui compte tant pour moi.

Je nage parmi les astres. Au dessus de moi, ces mêmes astres m'éclairent. Je veux que ce moment dur pour toujours mais plus que tout je te voudrais à mes côtés. La lune m'étreint dans sa lumière. Peux-tu la voir cette lumière si froide et si chaude, si effrayante et si belle. Peux-tu voir la première lumière qu'il m'a été donné de voir une fois libre ?

_Peux-tu voir la Lune de là où tu es ?_

**Pdv Gerald**

La pluie a cessé, les nuages se sont écartés. Je peux voir la Lune désormais. Cette Lune qui a accueilli ton premier jour de liberté et le début de mon crime. Je peux également voir ce ciel dans lequel tu désirais pouvoir voler. Je t'ai tout pris. J'ai volé la liberté que tu désirais si ardemment, j'ai brisée tes ailes de fée, t'empêchant de décoller. Pourtant, tout mes crimes, tu les as acceptés, violant la vérité par une simple phase : "Tu n'était pas responsable de ce que tu avais commis". Mais, pour une fois, tu te trompes. Ce jour-là j'ai faibli, ce jour-là, je me suis laissé sombrer. À partir de ce jour-là je n'ai jamais cessé de fuir. Fuir la lumière, fuir le chemin que l'on m'avait aidé à nous nous sommes revus, tu m'as traité de lâche. Tu as raison.

Je n'ai jamais cessé de fuir.

Et, aujourd'hui encore, je mène cette mission pour fuir la vérité :

Je l'ai tué, je les ai brisés, je t'ai blessé, j'ai pêché...

_Désormais et pour toujours, je m'en souviens. Mais toi qui m'as pardonné, l'as tu oublié ?_

**Pdv Erza**

Je sors de l'eau et frissonne alors qu'une courte robe apparaît sur moi. Elle est vite mouillée mais ce n'est pas grave. Je marche lentement vers le bâtiment sur la falaise. Une fois là-haut, surplombant le paysage, j'admire la mer.

Toujours la même.

Cette belle bleue, si vaste, m'a vu, par quatre fois, pleurer.

La première fois seule, par une nuit nommé Liberté bridée.

La seconde fois dans ses bras par un soir de Sacrifice.

La troisième fois, devant eux, par une soirée d'Adieux.

Et enfin, la quatrième fois, dans tes bras, sous un coucher de soleil qui s'appelait Bonheur.

Cette même main qui, couverte de sang, m'avait blessée, avait tué, m'avait sauvée, essuyait mes larmes.

Je t'en pris reviens. De tes bras portant tes crimes, enlace-moi.

_Je t'en supplie, reviens et ramène avec toi le cœur que tu as pris en moi._

**Pdv Gerald**

Nous sommes arrêtés, le jour se lève. Désormais nous ne pouvons plus voyager dans la lumière.

Trop dangereux.

Meldy s'est effondrée, elle est épuisée. Cette vie n'est pas faîte pour elle. Elle a quitté la voie que tu arpentes aujourd'hui, c'est par amour pour Ultear qu'elle nous a suivis. Aujourd'hui, comme elle n'est plus là, elle aurait dû partir, j'aurais dû rester seul.

Elle est restée.

Je suis égoïste. Je veux qu'elle s'enfonce dans l'ombre et reste avec moi, tout comme je veux te lier à mes pas, te garder pour moi.

Je regarde le ciel. Il fait beau, le soleil éclaire les landes marécageuses.

Non. Tu ne pourrais pas être ici. Pas avec moi.

Je m'adosse sur la pierre derrière moi. Mes yeux se pose sur l'horizon au loin.

Vers toi...

_Je veux te voir, je ne le peux pas... Pourquoi ?_

**Pdv Erza**

Ma chambre, celle où je dors et non les nombreuses où j'entrepose des armures, ne donne pas, à mon grand désespoir, sur la côte. De la fenêtre, je ne peux que regarder la ville et la guilde au loin. Accoudée au rebord, je regard au loin. Sept ans... Tout a tellement changé... Mais toi, toi tu m'as attendu, toi tu as cru en ma survie, toi tu as cru en mon retour prochain. Et tu as attendu que je revienne.

Moi, je ne pensais jamais te revoir. J'avais cessé d'espérer, cessé de croire en un espoir que je croyais vain. J'avais tors. Tu es revenu me voir, tu m'as guidé à toi. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, tu m'as montré tes sentiments. Puis, tu m'as menti.

Toujours aussi mal.

Tu n'as jamais su mentir, et encore aujourd'hui, tu ne le sais pas.

Tu as préféré te blesser toi-même en refoulant tes sentiments et en me conseillant indirectement de trouver l'amour ailleurs, de te chasser de mes pensées, de t'effacer de ma mémoire. Mais, moi, je ne veux pas t'oublier, je ne veux pas cessée de t'aimer, je ne veux pas t'éloigner de mes pensés. Alors, je t'attendrais, aussi longtemps que tu m'as attendu, même plus longtemps s'il le faut. J'attendrai que tu ais payé le prix de ce que tu appelles tes crimes, j'attendrai que tu te pense "lavé", j'attendrai que tu me reviennes, j'attendrai le terme de ta mission. Cependant, j'ai peur, peur de ne pas être suffisamment patiente, peur de, à un moment, ne plus en pouvoir de t'attendre. Si jamais ce moment venait à arriver, je te rejoindrais pour pouvoir continuer à ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Je te rejoindrais même avant que ce moment n'arrive je pense. Je te rejoindrais pour te revoir. Au diable le conseil, au diable les lois, au diable le passé, au diable leurs haines, au diable tes pêchés.

Je te rejoindrais.

Je me retourne et avance entre les armures, Des carapaces de fer qui m'ont protégé de mon passé toutes ces années. Qui m'ont protégée de toi. Désormais, leur fonction changera. Elle protègeront la route qui nous reliera, la route par laquelle je te rejoindrais.

_Je t'en prie, où que tu sois, attends moi, guette le jour où je te rejoindrais..._

**Pdv Gerald**

Insomnie.

Un mot qui me ramène à toi et qui m'éloigne de ma quête. Je ne dors pas aujourd'hui. Je n'y arrive pas, je ne le peux pas.

Je pense à toi.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ultear se plaisait à dire que j'étais un peu masochiste sur les bords. Que je me faisais souffrir en entreprenant cette quête, que je me faisais souffrir en ressassant mes crimes, que je me faisais souffrir à ne pas t'oublier. Tu peuples mes rêves et mes pensées, tu es le résultat de mes espoirs les plus fous, tu es ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, dont je rêve encore et dont je rêverai pour toujours. Ultear devait sans doute avoir raison, je suis certainement plus que un peu masochiste, je le suis sans doute totalement. Tu es une drogue à laquelle je suis accro, dont je suis incapable de me passer. Et pourtant, je fais tout mon possible pour te garder loin de moi. Je veux te voir autant que je désire ne jamais avoir à le faire, je veux te toucher autant que je me répugne à y penser, je veux être à tes côtés autant que je veux m'en éloigner.

Toujours plus loin, sans m'arrêter.

Je ne peux pas t'oublier mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que toi tu y arriveras, même si cela doit me tuer, je veux que tu trouves le bonheur. Mais pour cela, il te faudra m'oublier.

Je ne peux que souffrir, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tel est le destin de Crime Sorcière. Nous ne pouvons que expier nos pêchés, nous ne pouvons pas nous lier à quelqu'un vivant dans la lumière qu'y nous est interdite, nous pouvons que payer le prix de nos crimes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à payer. Nous ne pouvons trouver le bonheur, nous ne pouvons que continuer, même ci cela doit nous tuer.

_Je ne te rejoindrais pas, j'ai des crimes à expier, je ne veux plus jamais te blesser..._

**Pdv Erza**

J'aime les fraisiers. Je les aime plus que toute autre chose. Toucher un de mes gâteaux revient à signer son propre arrêt de mort, tout le monde le sait. Pourtant, je pense que si tu me le demandais, je t'en donnerai sans hésiter.

Suis-je malade ?

Oui, terriblement malade. Je souffre d'une maladie portant ton nom et, je le sais, toi seul peux me guérir. Aucun traitement au monde ne pourra me soigner. Seule ta présence le pourrait.

Je souffre. Je souffre de ton absence, je souffre du manque de ta présence. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés autant que j'ai besoin de mes fraisiers, peut être même plus.

Je divague, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Autour de moi, personne ne se doute de rien, personne ne voit ma souffrance, personne ne voit ma tristesse, personne ne voit mon cœur blessé, personne ne voit la disparition d'une partie de mon âme. Personne ne peut voir cela. Je veux que personne ne le voit, ma faiblesse ne peut être montrée à un autre que toi.

Lucy m'appelle pour une mission. Elle est encore à court d'argent. Je ne comprends sincèrement pas comment elle fait pour être ainsi ruiné et surtout, aussi vite et fréquemment. Vous, comment faîtes vous ? Personne ne vous paye pour vos services, personne ne vous remercie pour avoir détruit un si grand nombre de guildes noires, de guildes clandestines. Clandestins, vous en êtes vous même. Cette quête de repentance se terminera t'elle avec votre propre destruction ? Je ne peux l'accepter, je ne le veux pas. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu vives et ne disparaisse plus jamais. Tu as déjà disparu trop de fois.

La première fois en me laissant ce goût amère de trahison dans la bouche.

La seconde fois en te sacrifiant pour moi et en me laissant seul avec la tristesse de ton absence et la joie de ton retour à ta véritable identité.

La troisième fois, à cause de moi. Je t'ai vendu. Ils se sont tous battus pour toi.

Tous. Sauf moi.

Cela ne les concernait en rien, certains ne faisaient même pas partie de notre guilde. Pourtant, ils se sont battus pour te protéger. Mais je t'ai laissé te faire enfermer. Je les ai laissé t'emmener. Ils t'ont menotté, t'ont enfermés, ont même amené une armée pour toi. Tu aurais pût facilement t'échapper, les fuir, partir. Ils n'auraient pas pût t'arrêter, ils en auraient été incapables. Mais tu es resté, tu as fuis les regards de ceux qui t'avaient défendu, tu as fuis ce dont tu ne te souvenais plus, ce que tu avais oublié. Au moment de t'enfoncer dans ce cachot sombre, tu t'es retourné et tu m'as souri. Tu avais promis de ne pas l'oublier et c'est quand je t'ai jeté dans leurs chaînes, quand je t'ai vendu, que tu t'en es souvenu. Scarlet... C'était la couleur de mes cheveux...Tu n'aurais jamais pût l'oublier.

La quatrième fois, tu m'as quittée en me laissant un espoir de bonheur. Tu as rabattu ta capuche et tu es parti.

La dernière fois, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu as affronté tes pêchés, tu as été épargné, nous avons gagné, et tu as disparu. Sans un mot. Tu m'as abandonné. Encore une fois.

_Je te rejoindrais et cette fois je ne te laisserais pas disparaître encore une fois, je le jure... Sur ma vie._

**Pdv Gerald**

Le feu du ciel inonde les landes auparavant vertes. Meldy s'extasie devant cette vision éphémère d'une telle beauté. Je ne peux que la regarder en souriant. C'est la couleur de tes cheveux. Je soupire. Je m'efforce de tout faire pour ne pas penser à toi, ce qui est un échec total, et même la nature semble tout faire pour que je revienne sur ma décision. Je commence à marcher et Meldy me rejoint en courant. Elle me dit de l'attendre, que nous avons encore le temps, que rien ne nous oblige à nous presser. Nous avons le temps pour quoi ? Pour vivre ? Nous repentir ? Mourir ? Je ne le sais pas... Nous ne vivons pas réellement, notre quête de rédemption est une course contre la montre et la mort peut nous atteindre à tous moment. Pour quoi avons nous du temps à perdre ? Pour admirer cette couleur qui te rappelles à moi, pour perdre de vue, pendant un instant le but de cette mission et profiter de l'instant présent. Peut être est-ce cela qu'essaie de me dire Meldy, peut être.

Elle me dévisage, semblant attendre quelque chose. La surprenant, je m'assoie et commence à fixer le soleil couchant. Je devine qu'elle sourit. Elle se laisse tomber à côté de moi, je ne lui prête déjà plus attention.

Le ciel garde cette couleur écarlate qui te définie tellement. Il semble laisser durer le moment juste pour nous. Nous restons assis là, à regarder le soleil disparaître dans les landes, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la nuit se soit totalement installée et que aucune trace écarlate ne subsiste dans les cieux. Et alors que nous nous remettons en route, je sens quelque chose se briser en moi.

Ma volonté.

_Je veux te revoir. Je crois que je vais céder, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps..._

**Pdv Erza**

Le train avance, le paysage défile. Tous les trajets sont semblables et pourtant si différents. Je me demande quel paysage tu vois défiler en ce moment. Une forêt, la mer, les montagnes, les landes... Je n'en ai aucune idée. En même temps, je ne souhaite pas réellement le savoir. Connaître l'endroit où tu trouves ne me donnerait que encore plus envie de te rejoindre. Et même si j'en meurs d'envie, je sais que le moment n'est pas encore venu.

La fenêtre s'ouvre. Natsu se penche en dehors du train et recrache pour la quatrième fois du voyage ce qu'il a dans l'estomac. Je m'étonnerais toujours autant qu'il lui reste toujours quelque chose à recracher. L'estomac des Dragons Slayers doit être adapté aux transports. Je me suis toujours demandé l'état de Laxus dans un train... Ca doit être une expérience intéressante... Quoique sans doute mortel.

Vous ne prenez sûrement pas les transports. Trop dangereux, trop de risques d'être vu, d'être arrêtés.

Pourtant, lors de chaque arrêt en gare, je ne rêve que d'une chose, te voir sur le bord du quai. Un rêve fou, un rêve impossible, une idée fixe et pourtant déjà perdu...

Cette idée ne me quitte plus, depuis ce baiser que tu ne m'as pas offert, que tu m'as refusé. Je veux te revoir, je veux te libérer. Te libérer de cette quête à laquelle tu t'es enchainée. Je veux t'aider. T'aider comme tu m'as aidé, il y a de cela maintenant bien longtemps. Tu m'as tendu la main, tu as été la lumière qui a éclairé mon enfer. Tu m'as guidé, tu m'as sauvé puis tu m'as offert une Liberté qui n'en était pas une. Une Liberté sur les bases de leur enfer, une Liberté sur les bases de mon passé. Tu sais, maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas toi le plus coupable, c'est moi. Je vous ai abandonné alors que vous étiez dans le besoin et que j'avais la capacité de vous sauver. Je vous ai abandonnés alors que j'aurais pût vous aider. Je me suis cachée derrière mes armures et je vous ai laissés tomber. Désormais plus aucun de nous n'est enfermé. Ou plutôt si, il y a quelqu'un. Il ne reste que toi. Tu t'es emprisonné derrière des barrières que tu t'es toi même créé. Tu t'es enfermé dans ce passé dont nous nous étions tous.

_Je t'en prie, oublie tout, ne pense qu'à avancer et guide tes pas... Vers moi..._

**Pdv Gerald**

La nuit est tombée. Ce soir, le ciel est dégagé, on voit bien les étoiles. Nous marchons sans nous arrêter. Sur notre voie, vers notre destination, vers notre rédemption. Elle est éloignée mais chaque pas nous rapproche un peu plus d'elle. À moins que ces mêmes pas nous en éloignent toujours plus, nous éloignent toujours plus de cette voie qu'est la tienne.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que jamais ma voie ne rejoindra la tienne. Elle sont parallèles, avancent côte à côte mais jamais ne se croisent. Tu me manques. Je veux te voir.

Je veux marcher à tes côtés sans avoir à me cacher, je veux combattre près de toi, te protéger, comme avant. Comme avant que je te trahisse, comme avant que je te blesse, comme avant que je te fasse souffrir. Mais malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, je veux te revoir. Et toi, pourrais tu côtoyer l'ombre dans laquelle je marche et l'éclairer de ta lumière ? Moi, j'aimerais que cela se fasse. J'aimerais pouvoir être dans la lumière avec toi au lieu de te tirer continuellement dans mon ombre. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu t'éloignes. Même si ça me fait souffrir, même si ça me tue. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et pour cela, il te faut t'éloigner des ténèbres, t'éloigner de moi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et près de moi, tu ne pourras jamais en avoir. Mais, tu le sais, je suis égoïste... Je t'emprisonnerai près de moi, je t'enfermerai dans mon ombre. Je te veux à mes côtés, même si cela doit te faire souffrir, je voudrais te garder près de moi. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas t'approcher. Car, si je m'approche trop de toi, l'envie de t'emmener avec moi sera trop forte.

_Je t'en supplie ne reviens pas vers moi, éloigne toi... Même si ça me tue..._

**Pdv Erza**

Nous sommes arrivés. La mission n'est pas difficile, juste arrêter quelques mages noirs qui attaquent les convois de marchandises. La personne qui a envoyé la mission nous donne un petit avancement. Nous rejoignons les marchands nomades. Ils nous accueillent joyeusement et toute la troupe se met en marche. Nous, nous sommes dissimulés dans l'un des chariots en attendant que les mages lancent leur attaque.

Un plan basique. Ca ne me ressemble pas...

Ces derniers temps, je ne met aucun coeur dans les missions que j'effectue.

Je ne pense qu'à toi. Tout le temps.

Je veux te revoir, je veux combattre à tes côtés, je veux te libérer. Ces pensées m'obsèdent, elles ne me quittent plus. Peut être que tu seras là aujourd'hui... Peut être que ces mages noirs sont l'une de tes cibles. Peut être que tu viendras te battre près de moi aujourd'hui...

À tient... Le signal... Les mages ont attaqués. Je sors derrière Grey et Natsu, Lucy reste caché dans le chariot. Elle nous laisse toujours faire le gros du travail et reste en arrière pour ne sortir qu'à la fin. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais rester avec elle.

Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre. Je ne veux que te voir.

Les mages sont faibles. Je laisse les garçons se battre, je me contente de protéger les chariots des attaques perdues.

Il va encore y avoir de la casse. La quasi totalité de la récompense va encore y passer. Si tu étais là, tout serait plus simple. La mission serait plus rapidement expédiée et proprement en plus... Mais tu n'es pas là. Tu as disparu, encore une fois. Je ne devrais plus te chercher mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux te trouver, j'en meurs d'envie.

Les mages sont à terre. Je n'ai encore rien fait. Ma réputation de combattante va en prendre un coup...

Je m'en fiche. Je ne pense plus à me battre, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. À te trouver.

_Où es tu, dis le moi... Je t'en supplie, j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de toi, reviens moi..._

**Pdv Gerald**

Aujourd'hui nous marchons sous le soleil. En montagne c'est plus facile, plus prudent aussi. Nous sommes en été donc il n'y a pas de neige. C'est une chance. Les bords des crevasses déchiquetées sont le seul paysage que nous pouvons voir. Le ciel est couvert, j'ai peur qu'un orage éclate. Cela deviendrait dangereux pour avancer. Toi, il fait beau là où tu es ? Le ciel est bleu où alors es tu tellement loin que tu vois le soleil se coucher ou se lever ? J'aimerais le savoir mais il ne faut pas que je le sache.

Ca me rapprocherait trop de toi.

Nous arrivons au sommet d'une crête, le ciel se déchire en un gigantesque gouffre de lumière. La vallée s'éclaire d'un coup comme illuminé par un gigantesque éclair. La vallée, désormais illuminée par une sorte de couloir lumineux, nous laisse admirer la vue. J'aimerais que tu sois ici à mes côtés. Ici avec moi, pendant que je découvre avec joie que même dans l'ombre la lumière peut percer, que même dans l'ombre la lumière peut triompher, que même dans l'ombre la lumière peut régner. Après tout, il n'y a pas d'ombre sans lumière, ni de lumière sans ombre.

_Après tout, il n'y a plus de moi sans toi et vice versa..._

**Pdv Gerald **

Nous sommes deux âmes contraire, nous sommes ombre et lumière. Sans toi je ne suis rien, sans toi, je n'existe pas. Pourtant sans cesse nous nous éloignons alors que sans cesse nous nous cherchons. Mais peut être que un jour, bientôt je l'espère, nous nous reverrons.

Peut être au bord de cette mer qui nous a déjà tant vu, peut être sera-ce là...

Et quand ce jour arrivera, ce jour-là, je te le dirais, je te le promets.

Je te dirais ce secret que je te cache si mal depuis si longtemps, ce secret qui me fait tant souffrir. Ce secret que je passe mon temps à refuser je te le dirais.

_Je t'aime ... Erza ..._

* * *

Voilà... Mon premier post sur ce site. Toutes les réactions sont bienvenues ! (lancé de tomate ou assassinat compris ne vous inquiétez pas) !


End file.
